


Across The River, We Go

by ChaiYan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graduation, M/M, Nostalgia, Percy Oliver and Penelope are best friends, i have called them “The Ruby Trio”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/pseuds/ChaiYan
Summary: Inspired by the author's own experiences of leaving boarding school for the last time, and moving onto the next stage in her life.Today is the day that the seventh years will take one final look at Hogwarts. Percy, Penelope and Oliver reminisce as they take their last ever boat trip across the lake, and look forwards to lives in the wider world.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Across The River, We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write two fics in about three hours? Of course I did.
> 
> In September, I will be starting my first year at university.
> 
> This July, I finished secondary school (high school) after doing my exams. Because of coronavirus, my school closed in late March, meaning that many boarders (especially international students) were leaving early to catch flights. I left the morning school closed, having packed up my bedroom for that year. For me, the morning I packed my car full of suitcases and drove through the school to leave, I felt very emotional. It was sad and frustrating for everyone in my year that we were never going to have the experiences we had been waiting five years for. But we know that there are bigger and better things to come for us at university. I am very excited to begin this new chapter of my life in a month and a half, and like everyone, I know finishing boarding school is not the end of an era because we have had so many memories that we are going to treasure.
> 
> If I had one thing to say to myself when I started boarding school in Year 9, I would tell myself: Never waste a minute regretting what you didn't do, and look forward to what you can do.
> 
> I am getting kind of emotional right now, ngl.
> 
> Love,  
> ChaiYan :)

The late afternoon Saturday sun glared down upon Percy’s neck as he wandered towards Dumbledore in front of the whole school. He really hoped that by the time he went home, he would not have a raging sunburn festering on the back of his neck. His pale skin was flushed with enough embarrassment to look like a sunburn anyway. The applause was deafening in his ears, but as he approached Dumbledore, collecting the roll of parchment from his hands. His hands shook. His feet ached. His skin was hot. But the bright smile spread from ear to ear on his face never wavered for a single second. 

Dumbledore leaned in, a proud glint glimmering in his eyes as he looked at Percy, his Head Boy, and one of the finest students ever to pass through the school. Beneath the rumble of applause, he drew Percy in close and murmured “Well done, Percy… I hope you do good things at the Ministry.” At that comment, even Percy’s face had started to darken, and he nodded.

He sat down next to Oliver, whispering happily as Dumbledore re-approached the podium, shushing the crowd, which fell silent nearly instantly “Today, is a day of sadness and celebration. As another fantastic year at Hogwarts ends, another will soon begin.” Percy glanced at Oliver, sighing deeply “Hogwarts is what makes the witches and wizards that we see before us. Each of them are shaped by their successes and failures, happy moments...and the sad ones…” Dumbledore breathed. As much as he hated to admit it, this was one of the hardest speeches he believed that he had ever made “Through trial and tribulation, these witches and wizards have thrived and persevered. Through every obstacle, they have held their heads high.”

A wave of applause swallowed the hundreds of spectators as Dumbledore spoke. They all held their breath.

“Lastly,” Dumbledore’s booming voice echoed through the breeze of the Quidditch pitch “I have to thank two students in particular.” His gaze swept through the crowds, looking out for one blonde girl and ginger boy “Our esteemed Head Boy and Head Girl.” Percy’s face had now flushed dark scarlet, beads of sweat glittering across his forehead, but he would rather admit it was the glare of the sun above “Over their last three years, as Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, they have dealt _resiliently_ with trolls, petrified students, the Chamber of Secrets, and break ins. Not only this, but Percy managed to complete twelve perfect OWLS, and twelve perfect NEWTS, which has been achieved by only one other student during my time here. This, I am sure, will help him prosper as he moves onto work in the Ministry of Magic.” Oliver, smiling, nudged Percy, who breathed a sigh of relief before Dumbledore moved onto talking about Penelope “As for our Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater, she received ten OWLS and eight NEWTS. After school, she will certainly become one of the finest healers that St Mungo’s has ever seen, and will be blessed with.” He paused for a moment, letting his gaze settle on the crowd again “I think it is an understatement that this year, Hogwarts will lose two fantastic students to the wide world, where they will certainly thrive. Please join me,” He glanced behind him at the row of teachers “in a round of applause for our Head Boy and Head Girl, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater!”

A thunderous rumble of applause rippled across the crowd as Percy and Penelope leant forward to share a joyous smirk through the long line of students. After a moment, every student peeled themselves off their chairs and rose to their feet, snatching their black wizard hats from their heads and flung them into the air. The sky darkened with falling hats as they tumbled down towards the crowds again. Oliver snatched his, grabbing Percy’s hand with the other, and pulled through the rows of seats.

The Wood family and the Weasley family were standing together, the mothers nattering, fathers laughing about something, and six ginger siblings standing around having banter. As Percy and Oliver strolled towards them, Karen Wood’s face broke into a bright smile and Molly Weasley clapped a hand to her mouth. They pull each son into a tight hug, although Percy had to gently unravel himself from Molly’s arms as she nearly squeezed him to death. Whilst Mr and Mrs Wood talked excitedly to their son, Percy was embraced by his own family. Fred and George slapped him on the back with matching grins from ear to ear, laughing that “Bighead Boy got a mention by the Big Headmaster!”. Bill and Charlie waded through the family to pull him into a hug each, muttering about how proud they were of him. Ron also hugged him, gulping sadly, telling Percy that he loved him so much, and he doesn’t know how he will cope without him next year. Perhaps Ginny was the most heart-wrenching for him, she wiped a tear away with the tips of her fingers, hugging him tightly, whispering how much she loved him.

Finally, Percy’s crimson face turned towards his father, who had been standing on the outside of the group, largely listening to Molly and Karen twitter about who-knows. Percy’s heart almost stopped as Arthur placed a firm hand on Percy’s shoulder. Percy had to tense his face muscles with all his might to stop the crystal tears spurting down his heated cheeks. 

“I am so proud of you, son. I love you so much, Percy. You…” Arthur had to take a moment to breathe in, also trying to stifle a sob “You are amazing and I -” He did not get any further before Percy crashed into his arms, hugging his father tightly. Arthur looked at Molly, the smile wavering on his face as if he could not let the tears fall, and wrapped his arms around his son.

Even as they were finishing, the families found Harry and Hermione running over to them. As a tearful Hermione hugged Percy, she whispered that “No matter what Ron says, you were always my favourite Weasley!”, and even Harry was trying to put on a brave face as he hugged both Oliver and Percy.

Soon enough, they saw Penelope meandering through the crowds, followed closely by her own parents. Releasing themselves from the clusters of their families, Percy and Oliver wandered down to meet her. She flung her arms around them, squealing with happiness, her face flushed like a ripe strawberry.

“I am so excited, you guys...The last time...we...ever come across the lake…” She breathed, unhooking her arms from around the boys’ shoulders.

“I never thought that this day would actually come.” Oliver said, gazing across the landscape, watching the lines of students wandering down towards the lake “Sometimes I thought that graduating would just be a dream, and I would actually wake up and find out that I had failed the year…”

“We wouldn’t have left you behind, Ollie.” Percy scoffed, his thin mouth morphing into a stubborn pout, that Oliver chuckled at.

“Yeah, we can’t all be perfect students like _someone._ ” Percy rolled his eyes as Penelope giggled, her eyes sliding towards him.

“I was surprised,” Oliver started to talk as the three of them began to make their way down the hill, following the crowd of cloak-ridden students towards the lake. He nodded towards a group of Slytherins who were trying to hook their leg under Higgs’ feet to trip him down the hill “That someone like Flint would even get anyone NEWTS to graduate.” He paused “Oh Merlin, I sound like Percy.” He snorted with laughter as Percy shoved him gently in the shoulder, hardly making him stumble down the slope. “I was joking!”

“Considering he already repeated the year, I would have given it a 50% chance.” Percy said rather haughtily.

“What is he even studying to become?” Penelope cut in “Wouldn’t peg him as working in the Ministry.” 

“Becoming a professional Quidditch player.” Oliver nodded “Montrose Magpies, if I am not wrong.”

“The Flintwood rivalry will never end, will it?”

“Never!” Oliver smirked “Has the Weasley-Knight one officially ended yet?” Percy huffed, the colour draining from his face as opposed to the burning crimson it displayed until now, his eyes rolling again. Thomas Knight was the male Ravenclaw prefect and aside from Marcus Flint, was the person who Percy despised the most in their year, because even Penelope would agree that he is a massive twat. He always pretended as if he was cleverer and better than every other student (somewhat like Percy), but unlike Thomas, Percy was actually cleverer than everyone else. Every year, He beat even Penelope to become the second-top student in their year, because Goyle would become Minister for Magic before Percy would ever _not_ be top. Because of this, they had a fierce rivalry and hatred for each other that everyone knew never to bring up. He was particularly sore that Percy had been made Head Boy over him.

“Unfortunately, no.” Percy sighed, a quick glare slithering over to where Knight was striding down with a couple of his annoying friends “He is going into the Ministry too. I heard it was the for the Deputy position of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement-”

“No doubt his father twisted some words and handed out some galleons for Knight to get there.” Penelope interrupted with an annoyed sigh.

Oliver laughed “I bet he’ll be feeling bitter when he gets promoted to Head of Department, starts bragging, and then finds out you became the Minister for Magic the day after, Perce.”

“If only-”

“Oh come on, you have always said that you’d become the youngest Minister for Magic in history.”

Percy scoffed “That is true.” He couldn’t hide the slight smile creeping onto his face.

“I can’t believe…”Penelope sighed “This is it. It’s really the end…”

“I think I may have died if Gryffindor hadn’t won the Quidditch cup this year…”

“Or if I was going to fail my NEWTS.”

“Percy,” Penelope chuckled “Stop trying to pretend you have low self-esteem. You have more qualifications than Fudge himself. You’re the last person who was going to do badly.” She stopped at the edge of the lake.”I can’t believe...we are leaving…” She sniffed. Penelope turned towards her friends, the breeze flicking her blonde hair across her face, shining like streams of golden silk in the light.

As they approached the shores of the lake, the three of them couldn’t help but look back at the school which was looming over them, stung by sudden sadness. Oliver’s gaze wandered through the crowd of students, many of whom were getting into little groups of three, beginning to slip themselves into the little boats. He saw Marcus Flint swamped in a flood of black and ivy-green with Pucey and Higgs, and for a split second miracle, Flint looked up and saw Oliver staring at him. Oliver saw him nodding at him, even suspecting that he saw the tiniest hint of a small cross on Flint's face, but he had already turned away. Oliver’s eyes floated back towards Percy and Penelope, who had managed to capture a boat whilst he was occupied, tugging it halfway onto the shore. Penelope slipped in the front of the boat, flouncing down upon the seat and patting her robes down gently. Percy sat in the middle, his thin figure taking up hardly any room on the plank of wood next to Penelope. Finally, Oliver clambered onto the final seat, watching in awe as the boats around them began to drift off the shore, slicing through the pale green-blue waters of the lake. 

Penelope swallowed as a raw lump formed in her throat, glancing up at the Hogwarts castle above them. Reaching out, she gripped Percy’s hand, her heat smothered by his cold palms, even colder for the froth of the waves pummelled against the boat. Water bounced into the boat, pushed by the strong breeze, splashing onto her hands and shimmering like tiny diamonds under the sunshine. Waves reared up against them, slapping the wooden sides gently, but no one paid attention to its lunges. The three of them kept their eyes fixed on their school… their home for the past 7 years...a place filled with hope and regret and happiness and sadness and stress...but it was a place that they would never forget. For years in the future, whilst destruction would wrack their world, Hogwarts was always going to be a blissful memory. It would kill them to come back in three years to see it destroyed by hatred and violence. But for now, they didn’t know that. As the sun sank behind the tallest tower where the clock lay, the cerulean sky darkened, bringing a dash of pale coral onto the horizon. The colour settled on the water, as if the boats were slipping through the clouds and air themselves. 

Percy looked at Oliver, who laughed, and Penelope, who grinned quietly in the front. Oliver leaned towards him, softly kissing him on the mouth, making Penelope giggle again. Percy blinked as he drew away, his eyelids fluttering to bear the tears back. 

They gazed at the approaching side of the lake, hearing the thumps die down.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment something nice if you liked this fic :) I thrive off encouragement and support.
> 
> Please check out my other fanfictions.
> 
> Works in Progress:  
> The Two Triangles (7/9)
> 
> Coming soon:
> 
> NEXT WORK: (After TTT is finished)  
> A Bleak Midwinter - One winter gathering turns chaotic when people are attacked at the Burrow, trapped in the snow by a cold-blooded murderer.
> 
> You Get Me - A oneshot about the intense emotional relationship between Percy and Tom Riddle during Chamber of Secrets (very different from the canon)
> 
> Candy Store - A Heathers! inspired AU
> 
> The Remix - An ancient Weasley curse has spun the lives of the siblings into chaos, and Harry and Hermione must uncover a dark secret that webs the Weasley family and Malfoy family to save them.
> 
> The Boy II - Ginny discovers that her long-term boyfriend, Draco Malfoy is cheating on her. No one messes with a Weasley child and gets away with it.
> 
> What Brings Voldemort Joy - The Weasley family are separated and enslaved to Death Eaters after Voldemort's victory after the Battle of Hogwarts. Blood will always remain thicker than water, the siblings know, and together, they plot to flee and reunite.


End file.
